Un amour sincère
by Laulink
Summary: Akko en a marre qu'Hannah et Barbara passent leur temps à lui casser les pieds, alors elle demande l'aide de Sucy pour les rendre plus sympa. Comme on peut s'en douter, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Si vous ne voulez pas voir de personnes jalouses et/ou de philtres d'amour, je vous déconseille de lire.
1. Chapitre 1 : La potion

**N.A : Et voilà le two-shot H &B que j'ai promis il y a si longtemps ! Ce premier chapitre se concentre sur Akko et Barbara, donc le vrai H&B n'apparaîtra que dans le deuxième chapitre, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 1 : La potion

« Argh, j'en ai marre ! »

Akko se laissa tomber sur son lit en grognant après ce cri du cœur. Comme d'habitude, Lotte se tourna vers son amie avec un air inquiet alors que Sucy l'ignorait, concentrée sur ses potions. La petite blonde demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il Akko ? Tu as encore eu une mauvaise note au dernier test d'Histoire de la Magie ?

\- Oui, mais c'est pas ça qui m'embête le plus ! C'est le fait qu'Hannah et Barbara en aient encore profité pour se moquer de moi ! Je sais que je n'ai pas les meilleurs résultats de la classe, pas la peine de me le rappeler sans arrêt !

\- Tu veux une potion pour te rendre intelligente ? J'ai toujours aimé les défis, intervint Sucy qui avait tout de même écouté la conversation, son habituel sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ça ! Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un miracle pour que Hannah et Barbara me laissent enfin tranquille !

\- Hmmm… J'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut.

\- Quoi, sérieux ?! »

Lotte et Akko étaient maintenant concentrées sur le troisième membre de leur petite bande, l'une avec une expression prudente, l'autre avec un regard brillant d'espoir. Sucy ricana avant de désigner la potion sur laquelle elle travaillait et expliquer :

« L'incident avec la Love Love Bee chez les Hanbridge m'a inspiré : j'ai voulu créé une potion qui puisse agir sur les sentiments humains. Pas comme les filtres d'amour qu'on te vend sur internet, ceux-là ne sont que des extraits de poison de Love Love Bee. Mes potions sont beaucoup plus élaborées. Et je pense que celle-ci réalisera ton souhait, Akko.

\- Vraiment ?! C'est génial ! Je peux l'avoir ? S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Seulement si tu acceptes de me servir de cobaye pour mes cinq prochaines potions sans ronchonner. C'est agaçant de toujours devoir verser mes potions dans ta soupe quand tu ne fais pas attention.

\- Hey ! Arrête de faire ça ! Mais c'est d'accord, je le ferai.

\- Akko, tu es sûre de toi ? Utiliser une potion pour influer les sentiments des autres, ce n'est pas très légal, ni très moral.

\- Ce qu'elles me font subir n'est pas non plus moral, ni légal ! Il est temps qu'elles aient un retour de bâton ! Et puis ça va pas leur faire de mal de me lâcher la grappe !

\- Alors c'est décidé. Attends une minute que je t'en donne un flacon. »

Akko avait du mal à contenir son impatience alors que Sucy transférait son breuvage dans un autre récipient. Elle écouta à peine les instructions de son amie :

« C'est plutôt fort alors tu n'as besoin que d'une moitié de flacon par personne. J'ignore ce qui arriverait si tu en utilisais plus que la moitié sur une personne, alors sois prudente.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Maintenant, donne ! Il faut que j'aille l'essayer au plus vite ! »

Clairement non-convaincue qu'Akko ait retenu les instructions, Sucy lui donna tout de même la potion. Après tout, peu lui importait ce qui arriverait aux deux gourdes. Lotte essaya bien de dire quelque chose, mais Akko était déjà partie. Les deux filles restantes se regardèrent, l'une inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, l'autre essayant de faire semblant de s'en inquiéter aussi pour ne pas se prendre un sermon.

oooOOOooo

Cachée derrière un mur, Akko observait un groupe de jeunes filles. Parmi elles, l'une de ses cibles : Barbara Parker. Pour une fois, la jeune fille n'était pas accompagnée par son amie rousse et discutait avec l'équipe violette. Aussitôt que les trois autres filles se furent éloignées, Akko se rapprocha de sa camarade aux cheveux noirs et l'aborda :

« Hey Barbara ! »

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna et sourit méchamment en voyant la japonaise.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure ? Ou peut-être que tu n'arrives pas à réaliser un sort et tu veux mon aide ? Pas de chance, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'une imbécile comme toi ! »

Akko grinça des dents en entendant les mots de sa camarade. Mais elle voulait voir ce que Barbara dirait si elle lui demandait de s'excuser et la laisser en paix avant d'utiliser la potion, aussi, elle fit de son mieux pour sourire, attendant que l'autre fille ait fini de parler avant de dire :

« En fait je voulais te proposer un marché : excuse-toi pour toutes les fois où tu t'en es prise à moi sans raison et promets que tu ne le feras plus, sinon, il y aura des conséquences. »

Barbara eut l'air choquée en entendant ces mots, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde : la suivante, elle explosait de rire, obligée de se tenir le ventre et se plier en deux tellement l'idée lui paraissait ridicule. Après un moment, elle parvint à se calmer suffisamment pour rétorquer :

« Des conséquences ? Tu crois sérieusement que tu me fais peur ? Hahahahaha ! »

C'en était assez pour Akko. Vite, elle prit le flacon de potion dans sa poche, retira le bouchon et versa le contenu sur la tête de Barbara. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez prudente et finit par administrer le double de la dose recommandée par Sucy. En s'en rendant compte, elle faillit paniquer, mais se dit rapidement que, vu à quel point Barbara était infecte avec elle, une seule dose n'aurait peut-être pas été suffisante, donc finalement, une double dose, c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Elle devrait juste demander un autre flacon à Sucy pour ensuite l'administrer à Hannah et hop ! Le tour était joué ! Elle serait enfin libre de ces deux petites brutes !

Souriante, Akko s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se rendit compte que Barbara n'avait toujours pas réagi et était encore dans la position qu'elle avait au moment où la brune avait utilisé la potion. Akko paniqua : et si Sucy s'était moquée d'elle et lui avait donné l'un de ses nombreux poisons ? Et si elle venait juste de tuer Barbara ?! Affolée, elle prit sa camarade par les épaules et la secoua, lui criant :

« Barbara ? Barbara ?! T'es vivante pas vrai ? Eh oh ! Réponds-moi ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs finit par relever la tête et regarder Akko dans les yeux. La japonaise remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose était différent dans son regard. Elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part, mais où ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement, Barbara interrompant ses pensées avec un tendre :

« Akko ! »

La seconde suivante, la sorcière de l'équipe bleue était pendue au cou de son souffre-douleur, la serrant contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Akko ne savait pas quoi faire, la situation lui échappait totalement. Puis elle eut une illumination : la fête des Hanbridge ! C'était là qu'elle avait vu ce regard ! Diana et Andrew l'avaient regardée exactement de la même manière après que la Love Love Bee les ait piqués !

La brune se serait donné une claque si le câlin de Barbara n'entravait pas ses mouvements : _évidemment_ elle n'aurait _jamais_ dû faire confiance à une potion de Sucy ! Maintenant, Barbara était amoureuse d'elle ! Grognant intérieurement -et, sans le vouloir, extérieurement-, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Barbara, mais avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, sa camarade prit la parole :

« Akko, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir jusqu'à présent, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, mon comportement me parait tellement stupide maintenant, avoua-t-elle avec un air sincèrement contrit. Je m'en veux tellement !

\- Ah, euh, t'en fais pas, je vais bien, c'était pas si grave ! Enfin si, mais, euh, je te dois des excuses aussi parce que-

\- Non, non, tu ne me dois rien ! Je t'ai fait tant de mal… Mais maintenant je me rends compte à quel point j'étais stupide et ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi… Akko, je… Je t'aime ! »

Barbara avait l'air tellement nerveuse et sincère, les joues rouges d'embarras, mais le regard confiant, Akko ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup. Cette confession était bien différente de celle de Diana, elle avait l'air plus sincère, plus… _réelle_. Akko déglutit difficilement, se racla la gorge et réfléchit à ce qu'elle devrait faire. Si elle disait à Barbara qu'elle avait utilisé une potion sur elle, la jeune fille ne la croirait pas et ne ferait que la harceler de confessions pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de lui retourner ses sentiments, ça ne ferait que lui causer encore plus de problèmes. Elle décida donc d'essayer de rester entre les deux : ne pas parler de la potion et ne pas encourager Barbara. Ça devrait marcher, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles retournent à la chambre de l'équipe rouge et que Sucy accepte de faire un antidote.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Akko se lança, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que cette histoire se termine vite et sans plus de problèmes -comme si elle pouvait avoir autant de chance :

« Je, je suis contente que tu ne veuilles plus t'en prendre à moi. Je ne sais pas si je peux répondre à tes sentiments, mais on peut commencer par être amies, pas vrai ? Viens, allons voir Lotte et Sucy pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! »

Sans laisser à Barbara le temps de répondre, Akko la prit par la main et la guida vers les dortoirs. Le trajet se passa en silence, Barbara encore un peu secouée par sa confession et la réponse d'Akko et la brune voulant éviter au maximum toute situation gênante.

Malheureusement pour Akko, quand elle arriva à la chambre de son équipe, celle-ci était vide. Elle ne trouva qu'un mot de Lotte sur son lit l'informant que Sucy et elles étaient allées à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Grognant à nouveau, la japonaise se tourna vers sa camarade qui inspectait la chambre avec intérêt. Lui prenant à nouveau la main, Akko sourit et dit :

« On dirait qu'elles sont allées étudier à la bibliothèque. Et si on y allait ? Je ne peux pas attendre pour leur dire qu'on est devenues amies ! »

Elle tenta de passer à côté de Barbara pour sortir de la chambre, mais la jeune fille la retint et la força à la regarder dans les yeux avant de demander :

« Akko, est-ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? »

Franchement choquée -et embarrassée- par la question, Akko ne put que bégayer :

« Quo-quoi ?! Non-non, pas-pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce-qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser-penser ça ?!

\- Rien du tout, répondit Barbara avec un air soulagé, je voulais juste en être sûre.

\- Je… Je vois… Bon, et si on y allait ? »

La sorcière de l'équipe bleue ayant acquiescé, Akko l'entraina vers la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, alors que Barbara semblait réfléchir, Akko ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la question qui venait de lui être posée : « Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? ». Même sans la potion de Sucy, la jeune japonaise n'aurait jamais, ô grand jamais avoué à sa camarade qu'en entendant la question, le souvenir de longs cheveux blonds et verts accompagnés d'une paire d'yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant avait envahi son esprit. Se secouant mentalement, Akko se reconcentra sur sa mission : elle devait amener Barbara à Sucy pour annuler l'effet de la potion et ramener le jeune fille à la normale. La brune frissonna en imaginant le sort que sa camarade lui ferait subir pour avoir utilisé une telle potion sur elle, mais c'était toujours mieux que de forcer Barbara à l'aimer quand elle ne pouvait clairement pas lui retourner ces sentiments.

Alors qu'elles marchaient dans un couloir désert, Akko fut brusquement arrachée à ses pensées par Barbara qui tirait sur sa main. Surprise, la brune se tourna vers sa camarade, prête à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais sa question fut totalement oubliée quand la jeune anglaise la poussa contre le mur le plus proche, le désir voilant ses yeux. Incapable de prononcer un mot, Akko ne put qu'écouter avec un sentiment d'inconfort croissant alors que Barbara s'expliquait :

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse être juste ton amie, Akko. Je t'aime tellement, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de te toucher. Laisse-nous au moins une chance… »

Et sur ces mots, Barbara embrassa passionnément sa camarade. Totalement choquée par la tournure des évènements, Akko mit une seconde à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et poser ses mains sur la taille de Barbara pour tenter de la repousser, mais un bruit de livres tombant au sol lui fit tourner la tête vers le bout du couloir. Ce qu'elle vit lui donna l'impression que son âme quittait son corps, comme quand on fait une _énorme_ boulette -ce qui était un peu le cas ici- : Hannah England, les bras ballants, ses livres de cours étalés au sol devant elle, fixait sa meilleure amie, blottie contre sa pire ennemie, comme si le monde venait tout juste de s'écrouler. Paniquée, Akko tenta de l'appeler, de lui expliquer, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge et, quand elle récupéra enfin le contrôle de sa voix, Hannah avait déjà serré la mâchoire -de rage, de tristesse, des deux ?- et s'était enfuie en courant.

 **N.A : Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain (et dernier) sortira samedi prochain si tout va bien. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le remède

**Enfin, le voilà ! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée et ce chapitre est plus long que prévu, donc c'était compliqué de le poster dans les temps. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !**

Chapitre 2 : Le remède

« Sucy ! »

L'interpellée releva la tête de son manuel sur les différentes propriétés de la fleur de la baie des brumes pour voir sa coéquipière, Atsuko Kagari, se précipiter vers elle, l'une de leurs camarades et ennemies préférées, Barbara Parker, la suivant docilement, une main dans celle de la japonaise. Sucy afficha son habituel sourire narquois : visiblement, sa potion avait marché.

« Alors Akko, satisfaite du résultat ?

\- Satisfaite ?! Tu te fiches de moi ? Je croyais que ce n'était _pas_ un filtre d'amour ! répondit Akko en tentant de contenir sa rage pour que Barbara, qu'elle avait laissée un peu derrière, ne l'entende pas.

\- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas un vulgaire extrait de poison de Love Love Bee, pas que la potion ne la ferait pas tomber amoureuse de toi. Tu as du remarquer des différences : ses sentiments sont bien plus tangibles que ceux induits par une piqûre de Love Love Bee et l'effet dure plus longtemps.

\- Justement, quand est-ce que ça s'arrête ? Ou encore mieux, est-ce que tu peux faire un antidote ?

\- L'effet est permanent. Je peux faire un antidote, mais ça te coûtera ta participation dans sept nouvelles expériences.

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais fais-le vite !

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Elle n'est pas trop moche et ce serait quand même pratique de l'avoir pour petite-amie, surtout si tu veux te venger d'Hannah. D'une pierre deux coups.

\- J'ai pas envie de me venger comme ça, ce serait vraiment trop horrible ! Elles ne méritent pas ça. S'il-te-plaît, fais cet antidote.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Sucy se leva et prévint Akko :

« J'en aurai pour une petite heure en comptant les trajets, donc reste avec elle et occupe-la en attendant.

\- Compris ! »

Akko salua comme son père le lui avait appris, mais Sucy était déjà en route vers la chambre de son équipe. Soupirant de soulagement d'avoir réussi à convaincre son amie, Akko se tourna vers Barbara qui était en train de feuilleter un livre sur les créatures magiques. La brune était encore troublée par le baiser que lui avait donné -ou plutôt volé ?- sa camarade : ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais elle avait pu parfaitement sentir la douceur de ses lèvres et les sentiments nés de la potion de Sucy. Akko soupira à nouveau : elle avait réussi à amener Barbara à la bibliothèque sans autre incident, mais s'il fallait qu'elle lui tienne compagnie pendant une heure, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir garder la jeune anglaise sous contrôle.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage -ce qui, malheureusement, ne suffit pas à calmer ses nerfs-, la brune rejoignit sa camarade qui sourit dès qu'elle la remarqua.

« Akko ! Alors, tu as pu parler à Sucy ?

\- Oui-Oui et elle est très-très contente pour nous ! Elle avait quelque chose à faire, nou-nourrir une de ses plantes carnivores je crois, mais elle va vite revenir, alors pourquoi-pourquoi ne pas s'asseoir à une table pour l'attendre ? »

Akko était tellement nerveuse qu'en plus de bégayer, elle tremblait un peu, les joues sans doute rouge d'embarras. Barbara le remarqua et s'approcha de la brune avec un air inquiet, posant sa main sur le front d'Akko pour prendre sa température. Avec un petit glapissement, la jeune japonaise s'éloigna, surprise par le contact. Barbara eut l'air triste de voir celle qu'elle pensait aimer la rejeter ainsi, mais Akko prit la parole avant même que l'autre fille ait pu ouvrir la bouche :

« Alors ! Euh, comme on a fait la paix, on pourrait peut-être apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux, tu ne penses pas ? Et si tu me parlais de toi ? Où est-ce que tu vis par exemple ? »

Barbara eut l'air un peu surprise par la requête de la brune, mais ne tarda pas à sourire et à répondre avec enthousiasme à la question tout en accompagnant Akko jusqu'à la table que Sucy occupait précédemment. Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Lotte, partie à la recherche de manuels de numérologie avant leur arrivée, ne les rejoigne. Elle n'eut pas besoin des étranges mimiques qu'Akko lui adressa dans le dos de Barbara pour comprendre que la potion de Sucy avait -encore une fois- causé une catastrophe, alors elle se contenta de rejoindre la discussion comme si de rien n'était et ne tarda pas à discuter de Nightfall avec sa camarade. Akko soupira à nouveau : au moins, si la discussion portait sur cette drôle de série, tenir la sorcière aux cheveux noirs occupée pendant une heure serait du gâteau.

« Me revoilà.

\- Ah ben quand même ! T'en as mis du temps !

\- Si tu te plains je n'aurai plus envie de t'aider, tu sais ?

\- Urgh… »

Akko s'enfonça dans sa chaise, vaincue, tandis que Lotte et Barbara se tournaient vers la nouvelle venue, ayant finalement remarqué son arrivée. Décidant de tout de suite faire bonne impression, la jeune anglaise s'adressa à la potionniste :

« Su-Sucy ! Je-Je sais que j'ai été méchante avec Akko… et Lotte et toi depuis le début de l'année, mais je suis sincèrement désolée et je-

\- Si tu es désolée, prouve-le.

\- Par-Pardon ? »

La jeune fille était pour le moins surprise : Sucy parlait rarement, même avec Akko et Lotte, alors elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fan de poisons l'interrompe pendant qu'elle essayait de s'excuser.

« Akko m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Si tu veux que je crois en ta bonne foi, tu vas devoir boire ceci. »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, Sucy sortit une petite fiole d'une de ses poches : elle contenait un liquide transparent comme de l'eau, mais avec la potionniste, difficile de croire que ce n'était là qu'un liquide inoffensif. Barbara déglutit difficilement et, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, tendit la main pour prendre la bouteille.

« Comment est-ce que boire cette potion va te prouver que j'aime vraiment Akko ?

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ceci ne te causera aucun dommage permanent. Mais pas que ça ne te fera rien. Si tu veux juste te moquer d'Akko, prendre le risque de boire ça n'en vaut pas vraiment le coup, mais si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu peux puiser dans tes sentiments le courage nécessaire pour surpasser cette épreuve et bla, bla, bla. C'est un vieux test auquel se soumettent deux personnes qui veulent se marier. Vous n'en êtes pas là, mais vu tes mauvaises habitudes, il faut au moins ça pour être sûre que tu n'as rien derrière la tête. »

Encore une fois, Barbara avala sa salive. Derrière elle, Lotte et Akko échangèrent un regard. Elles savaient que Sucy était douée pour mentir, mais cette histoire de tradition était vraiment bien trouvée.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, Barbara déboucha le flacon et avala la potion cul-sec. Les jeunes sorcières attendirent quelques secondes pour un effet, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Après un moment, Sucy demanda :

« Alors, tu es vraiment amoureuse d'Akko ?

\- Oui ! »

Barbara avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation. Akko sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher : pourquoi est-ce que la potion de Sucy n'avait pas marché ?! Barbara n'allait quand même pas rester amoureuse d'elle pour toujours, si ?!

Plissant son seul œil visible, Sucy lança un regard noir à Akko par-dessus l'épaule de leur camarade avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la sorcière aux cheveux noirs.

« Très bien. Si tu veux bien m'excuser une minute, j'ai besoin de parler à Akko.

\- Euh ? Oui, bien sûr… Mais-

\- Tu n'as qu'à discuter vampires et loups-garous avec Lotte en attendant. »

Sur ces mots, la potionniste attrapa sa coéquipière par l'oreille et la tira derrière une étagère contre laquelle elle poussa Akko sans ménagement. Là, le regard noir revint à puissance maximale.

« Quelle quantité de potion lui as-tu donnée ?

\- Euh… »

La brune n'osait pas mentir à son amie, elle lui faisait vraiment trop peur.

« Tout le flacon…

\- Tch. »

Sucy avait l'air vraiment énervée. Akko voulait se faire la plus petite possible dans le faible espoir d'échapper à la punition de sa coéquipière, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait avoir autant de chance, pas vrai ? La potionniste plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Akko, la piégeant contre l'étagère.

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, hein ? Une. Moitié. De. Flacon.

\- Je sais, j'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Eh bien tant pis pour toi. À cause de tes bêtises, l'antidote ne fonctionne pas.

\- Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de réparer ça, non ?! »

Akko commençait à paniquer : elle ne voulait pas gâcher la vie de Barbara, ça n'avait jamais été son but ! Il DEVAIT y avoir un moyen de corriger son erreur !

« Le seul moyen serait de lui offrir une preuve d'amour sincère, comme un baiser.

\- … Hein ?

\- Le principal ingrédient de la potion est un extrait de poison de Love Love Bee auquel j'ai ajouté différents morceaux d'animaux et des plantes pour nuancer et renforcer l'effet. Mais en faisant mes recherches, j'ai découvert que le poison de l'abeille peut être contré par un « amour sincère ». Couplé à mon antidote, ça devrait pouvoir annuler le sort.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Soit ça, soit Barbara sera vraiment amoureuse de toi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mieux vaut que ça marche.

\- Donc il faut que je trouve quelqu'un qui puisse offrir une preuve d'amour sincère à Barbara…

\- C'est pas comme si c'était difficile. Par contre, il faudrait la ramener ici le plus vite possible. Plus tôt Barbara reçoit son baiser, plus il y a de chances que ça marche. Mais le plus dur, ça restera de lui dire ce que tu as fait. »

Sucy ricana, visiblement ravie alors qu'elle imaginait Akko expliquer la situation à la personne dont elles avaient besoin maintenant. La brune grogna.

« Je serai déjà chanceuse si j'arrive à prononcer un mot avant de me faire tuer…

\- Oh ? Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

\- Ouais… Et à cause de ça, je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle veut ma mort maintenant.

\- Kukukuku… Eh bien eh bien, les choses vont devenir intéressantes…

\- M'en parle pas, gémit Akko. »

La jeune japonaise se secoua. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, des vies étaient en jeu ! À nouveau motivée, Akko se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, s'exclamant, comme une promesse :

« Hannah, me voilà ! »

« Hannah, me voilà ! » oui, mais après une bonne demi-heure de recherches. Le campus était grand et Akko n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où sa camarade aurait pu se rendre après l'avoir surprise avec Barbara. Ce n'était que par chance qu'elle l'avait remarquée dans un coin reculé des jardins alors qu'elle passait devant une fenêtre au deuxième étage. Sans ça, elle aurait pu chercher encore longtemps !

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement quand elle remarqua une chevelure blonde et verte juste à côté de la rousse. Si Diana était avec Hannah, ça risquait de rendre la situation _vraiment_ gênante. La brune se secoua : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, elle devait corriger son erreur ! Avec une détermination redoublée, Akko descendit les escaliers qui la mèneraient dans le jardin.

Hannah était assise sur un banc de pierre, les bras reposant sur ses jambes et la tête baissée, totalement abattue. Diana tentait de la réconforter avec une main sur le dos de la rousse et des mots rassurant, mais comme elle ne savait pas ce qui avait mis son amie dans un tel état, il était difficile de faire quoi que ce soit. La blonde releva la tête en remarquant que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elles ; elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Atsuko Kagari. La jeune fille de l'équipe rouge semblait déterminée, à quoi, aucune idée, mais peu importe ce qu'Akko avait en tête, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Hannah toute seule dans cet état-là. Aussi, quand la brune fut à portée de voix, Diana s'adressa à elle :

« Akko, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment-

\- Au contraire, c'est le moment idéal ! Allez machine, debout ! s'écria Akko en s'accroupissant devant Hannah et en commençant à claquer des doigts près de son visage. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, la rousse leva son visage vers sa camarade avec un air meurtrier puis, sans crier gare, lui décocha un crochet du droit qui envoya Akko à terre avec un nez en sang. Choquée, Diana n'eut pas le temps de bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit avant que son amie ne se relève pour se dresser au-dessus de la brune qui tenait son nez douloureux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ?! T'as pas autre chose à faire que venir m'emmerder ?! Passer du temps avec ta _petite-amie_ par exemple ?! »

Akko tenta d'ignorer l'air perdu -et blessé ?- de Diana ainsi que son propre embarras et la douleur dans son nez pour se relever et répondre :

« C'est pas ma petite-amie, triple buse ! Et j'ai besoin de toi pour-

\- _Besoin de moi_?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! Comme si j'allais faire quoi que ce soit pour toi !

\- Si tu pouvais m'écouter deux min-

\- NON ! Dégage avant que je te cogne de nouveau, minable ! J'ai rien à dire à une- »

Enervée, Akko n'attendit pas la fin de la tirade de la rousse pour lui décocher un puissant coup de boule dans le nez. Retenant un cri, Hannah tituba en arrière, son nez tout de même en meilleur état que celui de la brune puisqu'il ne saignait pas.

« Arrête de faire l'idiote ! s'écria Akko à bout de nerfs. Ce que t'as vu, c'est Barbara sous l'effet d'une potion ratée de Sucy et on a besoin de toi pour l'annuler !

\- Une potion de Sucy… ? Elle devrait pouvoir faire un antidote, non ?

\- Elle en a fait un, mais je me suis trompée dans les quantités de potion à la base, alors on a besoin de le coupler à une preuve d'amour sincère si on veut que Barbara redevienne normale.

\- Une preuve d'amour sincère… ?

\- Ouais, un baiser si tu préfères. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, ça fait des semaines que toute l'école a compris que tu craques sur elle donc pas la peine de nier et si ça peut te rassurer, c'est plus qu'évident, sauf pour toi visiblement, qu'elle retourne tes sentiments, donc franchement, tu ne risques pas grand-chose. Allez, viens maintenant ! »

Akko attrapa sa camarade par la main et la tira vers la bibliothèque, ignorant les cris d'Hannah disant de la lâcher et l'air abasourdi de Diana qui décida de les suivre même si elle n'avait pas tout compris.

Dix minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes filles avaient atteint leur destination. Cachées derrière une étagère, elles observèrent Barbara et Lotte en train de discuter alors que Sucy revenait d'une autre partie de la pièce avec un livre en main. Akko vérifia que la sorcière aux cheveux noirs lui tournait bien le dos avant d'attirer l'attention de la potionniste avec de grands gestes et d'étranges mimiques censées faire comprendre à sa coéquipière qu'elle devait les rejoindre derrière leur étagère. Nullement impressionnée -et même un peu plus blasée que d'habitude-, Sucy soupira et se tourna vers les deux fans de Nightfall :

« Hey vous deux, vous pouvez faire une pause ? J'ai besoin de Lotte pour qu'elle m'aide à chercher un livre sur les fées.

\- Pardon ? Oh oui, bien sûr. Je vous attends là, répondit Barbara avec un sourire. »

Lotte ne chercha pas à discuter et suivit sa coéquipière jusqu'à l'endroit où se cachaient les autres pendant que sa nouvelle amie se plongeait à nouveau dans son livre sur les créatures magiques. Une fois réunies, les cinq jeunes filles discutèrent de leur plan.

« Bon, Sucy, c'est toi l'experte : qu'est-ce qu'Hannah doit faire ? demanda Akko.

\- Rouler une pelle à sa petite-amie.

\- QUOI- »

Akko mit rapidement sa main sur la bouche de la rousse pour étouffer son cri avant de vérifier que Barbara ne les avait pas remarquées. Par elle ne savait quel miracle, la jeune fille n'avait pas relevé la tête de son livre. Avec un soupir, la brune se retourna vers Hannah avec un regard noir.

« Tu veux qu'elle nous découvre ou quoi ?! Tu n'auras probablement qu'une seule chance, alors essaye de ne pas la gâcher en alertant Barbara avec tes cris ! »

Se dégageant enfin de l'emprise de son souffre-douleur, Hannah cracha :

« On n'en serait pas là si t'avais pas utilisé la potion de madame-la-tarée pour jouer avec les sentiments de Barbara ! Tu mériterais que je t'en colle une autre tiens-

\- Hannah, arrête, intervint Diana. Je comprends que tu sois énervée, mais le plus important pour le moment, c'est de rendre ses véritables émotions à Barbara. Sucy, tu as fait un antidote si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Oui, elle l'a avalé il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Il fait encore effet, donc inutile de lui en redonner. Ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est le coupler à un acte d'amour sincère, donc : Hannah, roule une pelle à Barbara.

\- Urgh, grogna la rousse, tu pourrais arrêter de le dire comme ça ? C'est assez… vulgaire.

\- Génial, on est encore tombé sur une fleur bleue, se plaignit Sucy avec le même air désintéressé que d'habitude.

\- Arrête, Sucy, ce sera leur premier baiser, forcément Hannah voudrait qu'il soit plus romantique ! défendit Lotte.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que vous vous soyez jamais embrassées, remarqua Akko. Je veux dire, ça crève les yeux que vous en pincez l'une pour l'autre.

\- Et je précise qu'on n'a rien dit à Akko, elle l'a remarqué toute seule, donc c'est _vraiment_ que vous ne savez pas cacher vos sentiments, ajouta Sucy

\- Oui, bon, ben ça va ! J'ai compris ! Mais on se connait depuis tellement longtemps et on est super proches, peut-être que vous sur-interprétez certaines choses !

\- Hannah, commença Diana en se plaçant devant sa coéquipière pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas mon genre de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vu la situation, on dirait que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et j'ai de _nombreux_ exemples qui prouvent que Barbara est folle de toi.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Hannah, vous prenez vos bains ensemble. Dans la même baignoire. Il n'y a pas d'explication platonique à cela.

\- Mais-

\- Non. Personne ne fait cela avec ses frères et sœurs et ceux qui font cela avec leurs meilleurs amis finissent généralement par sortir avec eux.

\- Ce n'est pas-

\- Vous dormez ensemble quasiment une nuit sur deux. Peu importe le film, vous êtes toujours collées l'une contre l'autre pendant que vous le regardez. Les premiers plats que Barbara a appris à cuisiner sont _tes_ préférés, pas les siens. Elle est terrifiée par les chiens, notamment le tien, mais ça ne l'a jamais empêchée de venir chez toi tous les jours quand tu étais malade. À chaque fois que vous vous regardez, vous avez l'air tellement folles d'amour que j'ai juste envie de vous enfermer dans une pièce pour que vous puissiez vous embrasser et enfin calmer cette tension entre vous. Et rien que la semaine dernière, j'ai surpris Barbara à écrire ton nom et l'entourer de cœurs sur toute une page de son cahier de numérologie. Ose me dire qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi.

\- Euh… »

Hannah était aussi rouge que les yeux d'Akko et semblait incapable de parler. Prenant son silence comme une réponse, Diana continua :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors maintenant tu vas aller la voir, lui avouer tes sentiments parce que potion ou non, il y a quand même une manière de faire les choses et l'embrasser. Compris ?

\- Ou-Oui… madame…

\- Bien. Maintenant, vas-y. »

Avec encore un peu d'hésitation, Hannah contourna l'étagère pour se retrouver face à la table où Barbara était assise. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle rassembla son courage et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de son amie.

« Euh… Barbara ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière et sourit en la voyant.

« Hannah ! Où est-ce que tu étais passée, je ne t'ai pas vue de toute l'après-midi ?

\- Ah, euh, je, j'avais… quelque chose… à faire, répondit Hannah en détournant le regard et passant une main dans sa nuque. C'est ça. Quelque chose.

\- D'accord. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, tu veux bien t'asseoir une minute ? »

Hannah déglutit difficilement. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce que Barbara voulait lui dire, c'était à cause de ça qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation après tout. Son cœur se serra en voyant l'étincelle de joie et d'excitation dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie : c'était la potion de Sucy qui causait ça, ces faux sentiments envers Akko, mais cette lueur était tellement réelle, le sourire de Barbara tellement sincère… Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment rendre celle qu'elle aimait aussi heureuse ? Même si Diana et les autres lui avaient répété que Barbara partageait ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si Akko finissait par tomber amoureuse de Barbara elle aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle serait condamnée à voir sa meilleure amie être heureuse sans elle, construire sa vie avec une autre ? Rien que l'idée faisait monter les larmes aux yeux de la rousse et lui donnait envie de fuir. Mais pour une raison, un espoir qu'elle n'osait s'avouer, ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Hannah releva un regard rempli de détermination vers Barbara : elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sans même avoir essayé.

Surprise par l'intensité du regard de son amie, la sorcière aux cheveux noirs se laissa faire quand la rousse lui prit les mains et tira dessus pour l'inciter à se relever. Elle n'osa pas non plus dire un mot alors qu'Hannah prenait une grande inspiration et, tout en gardant les mains de son amie dans les siennes, se confia :

« Barbara. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire depuis longtemps, mais j'avais peur que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments et qu'on ne puisse plus être amies après ça. Ce que je ressens pour toi… Ça va au-delà de l'amitié. J'aime te voir rire et sourire, même quand on n'est pas ensemble je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi et quand tu te tiens près de moi, je me sens…. complète, comme si c'était les seuls moments où les choses… étaient enfin à leur place. Les seuls moments où _je_ suis à ma place. Près de toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse, pour que tu ne sois plus jamais triste ou effrayée. Parce que… Je t'aime, Barbara. »

Les yeux d'Hannah étaient fermement ancrés dans ceux de celle qu'elle aimait alors qu'elle prononçait enfin les mots magiques qui étaient coincés dans sa gorge depuis si longtemps, rêvant de sortir, mais retenus par la peur et l'embarras. Barbara lui rendit son regard, les yeux brillants, les joues roses et les mains serrant celles de la rousse.

« Hannah… »

Et pendant une seconde, elle y crut. Elle crut à tout ce que ses camarades avaient dit. Elle crut que Barbara allait lui retourner ses sentiments.

Mais un voile tomba sur les yeux de la jeune fille et ses prochains mots brisèrent le cœur d'Hannah.

« … Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te retourner tes sentiments. Je suis déjà amoureuse d'Akko. »

La rousse pensait qu'elle allait pleurer, mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Ses jambes étaient faibles, mais elle ne tomba pas. Elle se sentait… déconnectée de son propre corps. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça…

Puis, elle se rappela des mots de Sucy : « Seule un acte d'amour sincère »… Un _acte_ … Peu importe à quel point ses sentiments pour Barbara étaient forts, ils ne pouvaient pas être transmis par de simples mots. Elle devait les lui montrer.

Un feu nouveau brûlant dans ses yeux, Hannah tira sur les mains de Barbara pour l'attirer tout contre elle. Trop surprise pour résister, la jeune fille ne put que soutenir le regard de son amie, les mains posées sur ses épaules alors que la rousse passait un bras autour de sa taille et glissait ses doigts dans les soyeux cheveux sombres à l'arrière de sa tête, s'excusant :

« Désolée, Barbara… C'est le seul moyen pour que mes sentiments t'atteignent vraiment… »

Et Hannah pressa fermement ses lèvres contre celles de son amie. La jeune fille n'essaya même pas de résister, mais la rousse renforça quand même sa prise en même temps qu'elle approfondissait le baiser. Embrasser Barbara était… incroyable. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes, son parfum enivrant, la façon dont son corps s'emboitait parfaitement avec celui d'Hannah… Tout cela faisait battre le cœur de la rousse comme jamais auparavant, à tel point qu'elle avait peur que l'organe ne s'échappe de sa cage thoracique pour se rapprocher encore de celle qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Mais même cette pensée disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là était Barbara et la merveilleuse sensation que leur baiser lui apportait.

Après une dizaine de secondes qui lui semblait bien trop courte, Hannah relâcha sa prise sur sa belle, s'écartant juste assez pour voir sa réaction. Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle voyait ceux de Barbara étinceler de bonheur et d'amour, une vision rendue encore plus enchanteresse par les lèvres de la jeune fille, étirées en un magnifique sourire. Hannah aurait pu pleurer de joie et de soulagement, mais elle se contenta de prononcer avec adoration le seul nom qu'elle connaissait à ce moment :

« Barbara…

\- Hannah… »

Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre : Barbara était revenue à la normale et à présent, Hannah était la seule personne à occuper son cœur et son esprit. Plus heureuses que jamais, le nouveau couple se rapprocha encore pour partager un nouveau baiser, plus doux, plus tendre, moins passionné, mais toujours aussi aimant. Barbara enroula ses bras autour du cou de sa belle pour la garder près d'elle alors qu'Hannah laissait ses mains se balader dans le dos et les cheveux de celle qu'elle aimait, ne se lassant pas de cette nouvelle sensation. Elle était déjà complètement accro aux baisers de Barbara, tout comme sa chère et tendre était accro aux siens.

Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, s'embrassant avec amour, ne se séparant que pour respirer et se susurrer des mots tendres, partager leurs peurs et leurs espoirs depuis qu'elles avaient compris leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Elles auraient continué ainsi bien longtemps si elles n'avaient pas été brutalement interrompues :

« Miss England, Miss Parker ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent pour voir la professeure Anne Finneran se diriger vers elle, visiblement énervée. Une autre de leurs professeures, Ursula Callistis, suivait son aînée, les mains déjà levées comme pour la calmer.

« Mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? La bibliothèque est un lieu public, vous n'avez pas à vous y bécoter à la vue de tous ! Dois-je vous rappeler que les marques d'affection sont interdites dans les parties communes ? Si vous voulez avoir ce genre d'activités, ayez la politesse de rester dans votre chambre !

\- Dé-Désolées, professeur, s'excusèrent les deux accusées.

\- Allons, allons, professeur Finneran, tempéra le professeur Ursula. Je suis sûre qu'Hannah et Barbara ne pensaient pas à mal. Elles ont sans doute été… happées par le moment n'ont plus pensé qu'elles étaient dans un lieu public.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner toute civilité. Elles ne s'en sortiront pas toujours avec de simples excuses, elles doivent apprendre à se contrôler.

\- En fait, professeur, ce n'est pas tout à fait de leur faute… »

Les adultes se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de les interrompre et virent Lotte Yanson, encore à moitié cachée par une étagère. La jeune fille s'approcha, suivie par l'une de ses coéquipières, Sucy Manbavaran, et s'expliqua :

« Pour faire simple, Hannah devait embrasser Barbara pour la libérer de l'effet d'une potion et pour des raisons pratiques, elle l'a fait ici, dans la bibliothèque.

\- La libérer de l'effet d'une potion ? répéta Finneran, dubitative. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? »

Lotte raconta alors les évènements des dernières heures, tentant de minimiser les fautes de chacune au maximum, mais Finneran voyait clair dans son jeu. À la fin de l'histoire, elle se tourna vers les deux amantes, toujours blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« J'espère que vous aurez au moins compris que vous ne devez pas harceler vos camarades. Miss Kagari est certes exaspérante, mais rien ne justifie de s'en prendre à elle à longueur de temps.

\- Oui, professeur, marmonnèrent les deux jeune filles, aucune n'osant regarder leur aînée dans les yeux.

\- Miss Yanson ?

\- Ou-Oui, professeur ?

\- Puis-je savoir où est passée Miss Kagari ? Même si elle a des circonstances atténuantes, utiliser de telles potions sur ses camarades est formellement interdit par le règlement. Elle ne s'échappera pas si facilement, alors je vous conseille de me dire où elle est pour que l'on puisse toutes en finir au plus vite.

\- Oh… Eh bien…

\- Hannah les a inspirées, elle et Diana, répondit Sucy. Elles se sont isolées pour se déclarer leur amour éternel et toutes ces idioties. Vu le temps qu'elles prennent, j'imagine qu'elles sont en train de se bécoter comme ces deux-là le faisaient avant votre arrivée. »

Finneran et Hannah sentirent leurs mâchoires se décrocher sous le choc alors que Lotte et Ursula rougissaient de bonheur, les mains jointes contre une de leurs joues, et faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas crier leur joie en imaginant leurs tourterelles préférées enfin avouer leurs sentiments. Barbara rougit aussi, mais plus parce qu'elle repensait au baiser qu'elle avait volé à Akko sous l'effet de la potion et Sucy se contenta de faire l'un de ses fameux sourires narquois. Elle aurait sans doute beaucoup de potions à faire essayer aux deux nouveaux couples. La jeune fille ne put empêcher un rire machiavélique de lui échapper : les prochaines semaines risquaient d'être _très_ amusantes…

 **Eeeet... Fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se reverra prochainement avec deux nouvelles collections, une correspondant à ma vision du future de nos chères sorcières et une autre réservée aux "rarepairs" qui ne font pas partie de la première collection. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées de couples ou situations que vous aimeriez voir dans l'une des deux !  
**

 **À la prochaine !**


End file.
